What's in an Egg?
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It's Easter in Pallet Town and the Ketchum family are on their way to an Easter Egg Hunt. (Linked to Once Upon A Christmas Morning)


**It's time for another Easter one-shot. This might be a little rushed because I only remembered it was Easter on Tuesday. My next chapter is nearly finished I just need to write a few more bits before proofreading it.**

What's in an egg?

Ash and May walked towards Professor Oak's Lab holding hands, watching their children in front of them. The whole family was on their way to a special Easter Egg hunt, Professor Oak had hidden Easter Eggs all over the Ranch for the two children to find. Even though they weren't related Professor Oak doted on Red and Sapphire as if they were his own grandchildren, though they would technically be great-grandchildren.

Red was now 8 and barring the different eye and hair colour he was the spitting image of his father at that age. The same could be said of Sapphire who now aged 7, with her straight hair and pale skin was almost an exact replica of her mother. The two children laughed as they ran, Sapphire's hair blew in the breeze flowing out behind her.

Pikachu and Glaceon walked alongside their trainers and their children were running alongside Red and Sapphire. It had been two years since Red and Sapphire had been given Eevee and Pichu by their parents and a lot had happened. Pichu had evolved a little over a year earlier and was now an energetic Pikachu like his father while Eevee had evolved around a similar time and was now an elegant Espeon. To avoid confusion Sapphire had nicknamed the former Pichu, Bolt when he evolved into a Pikachu.

After a few minutes of walking Ash and May arrived at the bottom of the staircase that led to Professor Oak's Lab, looking up they saw Red and Sapphire about halfway up the stairs. Bolt and Espeon were running up the stairs alongside the children. The smiling parents turned to each other and spoke the same words at the same time.

"They take after you." A slight look of shock appeared on Ash and May's faces but it quickly turned a grin before they leaned into each other for a delicate kiss. "I love you." They once again said in sync.

"Come on, let's catch up with them." May said taking a step forward, tugging gently at Ash's hand. A devilish grin crossed Ash's face as he looked at his beautiful wife. "Uh oh, I know that look. That look's the reason Red and Sapphire are here." Ash stepped closer to his wife, pulling her into him using one arm wrapped around her back. May could feel her heart racing in her chest and her knees weakened a little, even though they'd been married for 12 years Ash still had the same effect on her. Ash lowered his head next to hers and gently whispered two little words in to her ear.

"Race you." With that Ash took off leaving May in a dazed stupor, it took May a minute to realize what happened before she smirked and raced after her husband. Looking to see how far he'd gotten ahead of her May saw that Ash had picked up Red and Sapphire, carrying them the rest of the way up the stairs laughing loudly. May was determined to get Ash back for what he'd just done to him but that was for another time and place, right now all she wanted to do was catch up to her family. Pikachu and Glaceon ran alongside May as she climbed the stairs as a steady pace, she had seen that Ash was starting to slow down having used most of his speed to get a head start. When Ash was getting close to the top May grinned, pouring on the speed and overtaking him with only a few steps to go. Reaching the top May turned around with her hands in the air, her grin even wider than it had been before.

"Winner!" She laughed loudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I won, you lost, I won, you lost, I won, you lost." She sang while doing a small victory dance. Ash put Red and Sapphire down, stepping up to his excited wife he stopped her dancing and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, you won, while I was carrying our children most of the way up. Don't gloat." He said, May nodded and pecked Ash on the lips, causing Red to look away and gag.

"Come on kids, you've got Easter Eggs to hunt." May said. Red soon stopped gagging and Sapphire smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Sapphire ran forward and rang the doorbell, bouncing up and down like her mother had been seconds before. After a couple of minutes the door opened and showed the elderly Professor, Sapphire immediately jumped at him with her arms open ready to hug him.

"Papa Oak!" She exclaimed giggling as she wrapped her arms around the Professor's neck. Oak having expected the excited Sapphire was prepared for the airborne child and had steadied himself for the added weight of a seven year old so he didn't fall over.

"I'm happy to see you and Red again too." The Professor said with a smile as he returned the hug.

"Sapphire be careful, Professor Oak isn't as young as he used to be." Ash said, the Professor shot him a look.

"I'm still young enough to deal with you, my boy." Oak replied, Ash just smiled in response. Sapphire eventually released the Professor from her hug and Red stepped forward accepting a hug from Oak. "Come on in and we can start this Egg hunt." The children ran in with Bolt and Espeon right behind them, May and Glaceon were next and lastly came Ash and Pikachu who were immediately flattened by the ever overfriendly Muk.

"Kids, you go ahead with the Professor while I help your father." May said, a giggle could be heard as an undertone.

"Yes mom." Red and Sapphire said as they walked through the Lab with the Professor, Sapphire holding his hand as they went.

When they exited the back of the Lab Professor Oak picked up two baskets and handed one to Red and the other to Sapphire. He explained that he, with some help from the Pokémon, had hidden Easter Eggs all around the ranch that had been painted with Pokémon designs. The two children had two hours to find as many eggs as they could, if they found all the eggs then he had a special surprise for each of them. He gave the children each a list of the Pokémon designs the eggs had, i.e. a yellow egg with black markings on the lower half was an Elekid egg, so they knew what they were looking for. Red and Sapphire took off at high speed as soon as Oak had finished talking, Bolt and Espeon at their heels after Oak mentioned that with each egg was a small bag of Pokémon treats.

Red and Sapphire searched high and low, even getting some of Ash and May's Pokémon to help them get a few eggs. Beautifly lowered a couple of eggs from a tree branch while Feraligatr ferried them to a small island in the middle of a lake where they found a few more eggs. The brother and sister moved as a team, working their way around the ranch, checking each and every area carefully, after all there was chocolate at stake. Bolt and Espeon had to fight off a few wild Raticate who were trying to get the Pokémon treats with the eggs that sat in a tree hollow but other than that there were no other problems. When it was coming close to the end of the two hours Red and Sapphire split up as they scoured the last area for eggs, moving aside the branches of a hedge Red found a medium sized egg which was mostly pale green with a dark green mark starting at the tip and stopping at the halfway point along with smaller dark green dots going around the base. Red immediately picked up the egg and placed it in his basket along with a few berries that sat close by before going to look for his sister.

At the same time Red had found his egg Sapphire had found one for herself, sitting amongst the roots of a large sycamore tree was a blueish green egg with, dark green marks on one side and a large green circle on the opposite side. Grinning at Bolt, Sapphire put the egg in her basket with the berries that sat around it and went in search of her brother, a skip in her step for finding the egg. After a couple of minutes walking around they each saw a Thunderbolt blast into the sky, assuming this was the signal that the two hours were over Red and Sapphire started making their way back to the Lab. They met up on the way there just before exiting the forested area they'd been searching in, having found each other again they ran back to the Lab while being careful with their baskets. When they got back to the Lab they started to unload their baskets showing the assembled adults all the eggs they'd found, Professor Oak ticked off the eggs as he saw them to see if Red and Sapphire had found them all.

Just before bringing their final finds out of their baskets Red and Sapphire were stopped by a chorus of enraged roars coming from out in the ranch. Ash and Pikachu were stationed between their children and the ranch in a split second, Ash looked back at May who nodded to him. Ash nodded back and ran towards the roars, he would recognise the sounds of his and May's Pokémon anywhere and they were the ones who had roared. Seeing her children looking scared May immediately went to them, taking the pair into a warm protective hug. Red and Sapphire dropped their baskets as they returned their mother's embrace, tears slowly filling Sapphire's eyes. Bolt, Espeon and Glaceon formed a small defensive line in between the family and the source of the roars, they were ready to fight anything that came their way be it a Rattata or Arceus himself, nothing and no-one was going to hurt their family.

Watching the family, Professor Oak smiled but his brow soon furrowed as he noticed something, with a few seconds of thought the elderly Professor worked out what had happened but kept it to himself for now not wanting to interrupt the family moment. After about ten minutes Ash and Pikachu came back with four Pokémon behind them, Sceptile, Meganium, his Venusaur and May's Venusaur. (AN May's Venusaur is going to be called Venus to avoid confusion.)

Once Ash and the Pokémon had arrived at the Lab he explained what he had found out. When he went to investigate the roars Ash found the four Pokémon in a rage over something, it took him a few minutes to get them to calm down enough to tell him why they were so angry. Pikachu acted as a translator because although Ash could understand all this Pokémon they were emotional so he was having a little trouble working out what they were saying. When Pikachu finished translating Ash told Sceptile, Meganium and the two Venusaur to follow him back to the Lab so everything could be sorted out.

"It looks like you two found a couple of extra eggs." Ash said as he knelt in front of his children. "You each found a Pokémon Egg. Red, you found Sceptile and Meganium's egg and Sapphire, you've picked up the egg from Venusaur and Venus." The children looked at their father, to each other and then to their baskets which held the eggs in question. Red and Sapphire bent down and gently lifted the eggs out of the baskets, offering them to the four grass type Pokémon.

"We're sorry." Red said holding his egg out to Sceptile and Meganium. Sceptile stepped forward and took the egg from the young boy.

"We didn't know." Sapphire added passing her egg into Venus' awaiting vines.

The parent Pokémon spoke to each other in hushed tones before looking at Red and Sapphire, Venusaur and Sceptile beckoned the pair over. Once they were close enough Meganium and Venus held the eggs out in front of the two children.

"Meg Meganium, Ium Megani."

"Saur Saur Venusaur."

Not understanding what the Pokémon were saying Red and Sapphire turned to look at their father.

"They want you to look after their eggs. They trust you to keep them safe." Ash translated.

"It is true, the eggs would be safer at your home. There's been a group of Ekans that's been trying to steal the eggs from Pokémon at the ranch, most of the time they've been scared off but they have managed to get a few." Professor Oak said.

Red and Sapphire gingerly took the eggs from their mothers, holding them close to their chests protectively. They told the parent Pokémon that they would look after the eggs and bring them news of how the eggs are doing. The children also promised to bring the eggs back when they were going to hatch. Sceptile, Meganium, Venusaur and Venus thanked the children and with one last touch of their egg the four grass types walked back out to the ranch.

While their children held the Pokémon Eggs, Ash and May put the Easter Eggs back in their baskets. The family thanked Professor Oak for setting up the Easter Egg hunt and made their way home, Ash and May carried the baskets of Easter Eggs while Red and Sapphire walked carefully due to the precious cargo they were carrying.

Arriving back at their home, Red and Sapphire immediately started to polish their eggs and keep them warm before looking at their Easter Eggs.

Time Skip 1 Month.

Red and Sapphire were hurrying to Professor Oak's Lab, a few minutes earlier their eggs had started to glow. They wanted the Pokémon in the eggs to be with their parents when they hatched, even though they were running the two children were still careful not to trip or drop the eggs in their arms. Ash and May were following behind their children, Pikachu, Glaceon, Bolt and Espeon had run on ahead to find the four parents so they would be ready and waiting when their eggs arrived.

A few minutes later Red and Sapphire were knocking on the door of Professor Oak's Lab, Oak was ready at the door due to a phone call from May before she left the house. Once he'd opened the door the two children gave him a quick hello before making their way through the Lab and out on to the ranch, finding Sceptile, Meganium, Venusaur and Venus waiting for them along with the rest of Ash and May's Pokémon.

Red and Sapphire went up to each pair of parents and placed their egg on the ground in front of them before backing away. The eggs started to flash faster and faster until they let out a bright light for a minute, when the light had faded in place of the eggs sat a Chikorita and a Bulbasaur.

Sceptile and Meganium looked down at their child and smiled as the newly hatched Pokémon took a few uneasy steps towards his parents. The newborn Bulbasaur was picked up by her mother and father's Vine Whips and cradled between them.

The rest of Ash and May's Pokémon wanted to cheer for the new parents but didn't as they didn't want to scare the newborns. The new parents were talking quietly to their children and each other before Meganium and Venus sent out their Vine Whips and wrapped them around Red and Sapphire. Lifting the two children off the ground and carried them over to the newly hatched grass types. The new parents spoke to their children before nudging them towards Red and Sapphire, though they were hesitant at first Red and Sapphire started to pet the small grass types. Chikorita was watching Red while Bulbasaur was curled up on Sapphire's legs.

"Tile Tile Sceptile."

"Venus Saur Venusaur."

"Dad, what did they say?" Sapphire asked.

"I think they want you and Red to look after their children." Ash translated.

"Pika Pikachu PiPika."

"Really? They want you to train their children." The two children looked at the four parent Pokémon in surprise as the grass types nodded in agreement with what Ash had said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Professor Oak said reaching into the pocket of his Lab coat. His hand came out of the pocket holding two small red rectangular objects. "I meant to give you these after the Easter Egg hunt." The Professor held each of the objects out for Red and Sapphire to take. "I know these are a bit early but both of you have shown that you can look after Pokémon so here are your Pokédex'."

While Red and Sapphire looked at their new Pokédex' and the newborn grass type Pokémon, Ash pulled out his own Pokédex and scanned the baby Pokémon. He raised an eyebrow after seeing the information on the small screen.

"Looks like you two have some special Pokémon there, Chikorita has the egg move Leaf Blade and Bulbasaur knows Petal Dance. They've inherited them from their parents, just so you know Chikorita is male and Bulbasaur is female."

The family spent most of the day at the ranch with the newly hatched Pokémon before it started getting dark. As Red and Sapphire got up to leave Chikorita and Bulbasaur started to follow them, looking to their mother and father the siblings asked a silent question.

"If Sceptile, Meganium, Venusaur and Venus say it's okay Chikorita and Bulbasaur can come home with us." May said, Red and Sapphire cheered and looked to four fully evolved grass types who nodded. The two children immediately knelt down, Red took Chikorita into his arms as Sapphire picked up Bulbasaur. The family then made their way home with two new Pokémon, all of them happy with how everything that had happened that day.

**That's the end, hope you liked it.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
